


Strawberries & Cigarrettes

by seraladav



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: And Jungkook thinks he's just another fuckboy, And have a great night together, But Hoseok doesnt call later, First Dates, First Heartbreak, First Love, First Time, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, M/M, Plot Twists, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Songfic, They meet on a college party, but - Freeform, hopekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraladav/pseuds/seraladav
Summary: "Long nights, daydreamsSugar and smoke rings, I've been a foolBut strawberries and cigarettes always taste like youHeadlights, on meRacing to 60, I've been a foolBut strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you"- Strawberries & Cigarrettes, Troye Sivan-----------------------------------------------------One night, one party, one encounter. “Light my cigarette, please” Hoseok said. Jungkook was delighted.That man looked like trouble and tasted like strawberries. And he knew that Hoseok was dangerous.But Jungkook went with him anyways.-----------------------------------------------------One-shotSongficHopekookDISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction and it does not have any relation to real events. It talks about homosexual/homoafetive relationships, with mentions of alchool and cigarrettes consumption by adults. If you're not comfortable with these, please respect your boundaries and don't read it.Adaptations are not allowed.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Strawberries & Cigarrettes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again!
> 
> Now I'm back with a more light-hearted fic, hahaha. It still has some angst-ish events, but it's way lighter than my previous works published here. It is highly inspired by Troye Sivan's song, [Strawberries & Cigarretes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mw5mAozjC6M). I recommend listening to it while reading to get into the vibe.
> 
> Again, as I don't have a beta reader, I'm apologizing in advance for any mistakes you may see. Also, I kindly ask you to inform me if you find any grammar mistakes or anything like it, so I can improve this work. Comments about the story in general will also be very much appreciated!
> 
> Please, enjoy it!

Jungkook is a good boy. The perfect example of one. Ever since he recolects himself as a person, he was always that kid with good grades and well-behaved actions. His friends’ parents always had a plenty of compliments to him, he was the kid they wanted as their own. His parents weren’t any different, always speaking proudly of him, telling their friends about how good his grades were, how he was doing great at his martial arts class, how he never raised his voice once and always listened to them.

He felt good about it. He loved being treated like that. His parents were very loving and understanding. His friends sometimes mocked him, but he didn’t care. He was the one to save their asses at school and, sometimes, at home. He was loved by them, by their parents, by his teachers and his own parents.

He was loved. But why he would feel like all this would shatter in the minute he told them about _that thing_. _That thing_ would give him nightmares about being left, about not being loved by everyone anymore. _That thing_ would make him anxious every time a girl confessed her love for him and he had to politely reject it. _That thing_ would have him thinking about his best friend, Taehyung, in ways he shouldn’t.

_That thing_. His _sexuality_. Jungkook knew, ever since puberty started for him, that he was _very much gay_.

It took him his whole high school years to finally open up with Taehyung. At some point, he felt like, if he couldn’t trust him with this, he couldn’t trust him with anything else. So he told him, weeks before college started for them. He told him everything. About how he discovered himself, how he hid it from everyone for all those years and, yeah, he told him about his platonic crush over him. And Tae, being the amazing human he always were with Jungkook, only smiled at him and pulled Jungkook to hug.

“I’m happy you’re finally telling me this, Kookie” Taehyung said, still hugging his friend tight “I knew it for while now, but I was waiting for you to tell me.”

“Wait.” Jungkook pulled out from him, face consumed by the shock he was feeling “So you’re not mad at me? You don’t hate me?”

“How could I hate you when I’m pretty much gay myself?” Tae laughed at Jungkook’s question “I could never hate my best friend. Actually, I feel honored to be your first crush.” Jungkook sighed heavily, feeling relieved. And Taehyung hugged him again, laughing about his cute reaction.

They never came to have any romantic relationship, except for the kiss they shared that night. Jungkook asked Tae to be his first kiss, even though after Jungkook’s confession, Taehyung told him that he never felt anything like that for him. But they kissed because Jungkook explained that he would feel awkward with anyone else and he wanted his first kiss to be special, with someone special. And Tae could never say no to something his Kookie asked for with his doe-eyes.

In the next few weeks before college, Tae manages to convice Jungkook to go out with him. Catch some experience before college, he said. Jungkook couldn’t be less excited, but he agreed. He had a way too soft spot for Tae, of course. It turned out to be good. Jungkook was an introved, yes, but he needed the right amount of security to be more open about himself and others coming to him. And Tae not leaving his side gave him strenght to face it.

Of course, he would disappear from time to time, giving Jungkook some space to actually connect with whichever guy who approached him and he felt good enough about him to give Tae a thumbs up. Those experiences gave him a chance to discover more about himself, about how to have a flirty conversation or how to spot a troublemaker. He was still a good guy, still had some insecurities, but he would say he was quite prepared to face college.

***

His first real college party showed him wrong. He wasn’t ready for it. He wasn’t ready for Jung Hoseok. Meeting Hoseok was like being in those dreams about freedom and love. He’s everything Jungkook secretly wanted to be, but can’t, because he’s too much of a good boy to do so.

Jungkook was kinda lost at the party, his first one without Tae. He was his wingman, so not having him meant having no security at all. So meeting Hoseok and that pretty smile of his messed with Jungkook’s head. 

He felt high by the older’s scent, a floral parfum contrasting with the cigarette he was smoking. Jungkook was in the backyard, a little far from the pool, full of other collegues screaming and laughing. He was drinking a Mimosa Sangria, tasting way more the strawberries than the alchool on it, when he saw him. He noticed the other boy’s smell when the wind blew in his direcion, the red hair blowing smooth along. Staring at the moon, while Jungkook couldn’t stop looking at him.

At some point, he looked in Jungkook’s direction and smiled, like he knew he was staring. Kook felt his cheeks burning, but he felt physically impossible to look away, while the guy walked towards him with a new cigarrette onto his hands.

“Hi” Jungkook sprinted to say, not recognizing himself “My name is Jungkook.”

The guy stared at him, studying his face for a little while, and opening the prettiest smile Jungkook had ever seen in his short life.

“I was wondering from there…” The red haired guy said calmly “Could you light my cigarrette, please?”

Luckily, Jungkook had a small lighter on his pocket. It was a tactic he learned from Tae to approach people on parties like this. He didn’t smoke, but a lot of young people did, so it was a way one could introduce to each other and maybe get some later.

Because, yes, Jungkook is a good boy. But he wanted to live a little.

Soon he lit up the cigarrette and saw the boy blow the smoke out. 

“Mimosa Sangria?” he said, smirking “That’s a good drink. And I’m Hoseok, by the way.”

Jungkook smiled back, shyly. But he soon discovered Hoseok was a chatter and Jungkook felt caught up in the conversation. Their connection was immediate, Hoseok sounded so smart and funny. He was a flirt, making Jungkook blush with every compliment and laugh with every joke.

Hoseok was also straightforward, so soon they kissed, tasting Hoseok’s cigarrette and Jungkook’s strawberry-ish drink, and the red haired proposed they got out of there. Jungkook could hear Tae’s voice in his head, saying that this boy was the heartbreaker type. He would take you to the sky, promise you everything for that night and completely disappear the day after.

But Jungkook went with Hoseok anyways. It’s not like he wasn’t desired for other boys in his college, being the cute freshman he was. It was more like all of those boys never made him feel like that. Like he was about to jump off a cliff, to go 100 miles per hour in a car. He felt thrilled, warm, happy. Hoseok felt like an adrenaline injection right in his heart. He felt like anything was possible that night. If Hoseok told him they were going to fly, he would’ve believed.

But things were simpler. And cliche.

Hoseok took him the the city’s prettiest cliff, where they could see everything. And there Jungkook knew it was all part of a script. All the boys like Hoseok would do this. Be lovely, impress with pretty smiles and views, have sex and leave. Tae told him an absurd amount of times, he saw this on every romantic movie, he heard stories from his cousins. He prepared himself to not give in on this type of person.

But Jungkook went with him anyways.

It was his first time, to make it more cliche. He felt so safe he told this to Hoseok, who was surprisely very sweet and understanding about it. They came to an agreement about it, how Jungkook wanted it to be. Hoseok teached him a few things about giving pleasure to someone else, they talked a lot through it all and it ended up with them making each other feel good for the rest of the night. Jungkook felt like crying, feeling this good.

They hugged until the sun came up. Watching it in all his glory, feeling the car start to heat up again, Jungkook felt like he could stay there forever. And looking to Hoseok and his smile, he decided that leaving that party with him was the best decision he made in a long time.

***

Hoseok took him home. Asked for Jungkook’s phone. Promised he would call. He watched the car leave and went inside his house. Throwing himself on his bed and putting his phone to charge, he waited for that call for the rest of the day.

But of course he never did. Of course Hoseok disappeared. Jungkook knew this would happen, even though he waited, even though he kept his shirt unclean, just to smell Hoseok again. Even though he looked for him at the campus on Monday, but never met him.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t cry a little. Whenever we live cliches like this, we wish we can tell a different story later. Like he wished Hoseok actually had call, to ask him out again. Jungkook wished he had something else to remember than only one night. But he also knew for what he was signing up for when he went with Hoseok. He knew he was that type of guy. He knew his heart would break everytime he tasted strawberries and cigarettes again.

At some point, he decided it was ok. Hoseok would be a dearing memory.

So he wouldn’t cry over it. He washed his shirt and wore at many other dates he went to. He only smoked a few times, but always made sure it didn’t taste like strawberries, even though he still ate the fruit. He dedicated himself a lot at college, but also tried to live a little.

He felt happy, dated a few times, made new friends, discovered a little more about himself. He wasn’t that scared little freshman anymore. His parents came to accept him easily. They love him so much that sometimes he questions if he deserves so much.

He stopped thinking about Hoseok after a few months. He would only remember him whenever he felt that particular taste of him: strawberries and cigarettes. And it was ok. Because Hoseok was that pretty rainbow after a storm. A promise that lasted only a few hours.

***

It wasn’t until his graduation ceremony that Jungkook saw Hoseok again. He looked a little older. The red hair was now fully black. He looked very serious in the suit he was wearing. But the pretty smile he had was there. Jungkook felt like his heart would jump out of his chest.

He spent the whole ceremony trying to focus on something else. He smiled when he received his certificate and did his best not to stumble in front of everyone (especially in front of Hoseok).

But he felt so nervous he thought he was going to faint.

Soon the ceremony was over, and his nervouseness only got worse when he saw him coming in his way, while he was chatting with his fellow friends, before going to his family. He was combusting and felt the air missing out of his lungs when Hoseok said hi to them. But he was surprised with who answered Hoseok.

“Hoseok hyung, I’m so happy you came!” He heard Yeonjun say.

”I’m so happy for you, Junnie! Finally graduating!” He responded, hugging the other boy.

Yeonjun.

One of Jungkook’s best friends in his class. 

Jungkook was panicking, asking himself how could he not know that Yeonjun and Hoseok were related somehow.

“Now that you’re here, let me introduce to one of my best friends!” Yeonjun exclaimed, pointing to Jungkook “This is the famous Jungkook I told you, hyung! And Jungkook, this is my favorite hyung, Hoseok”

Jungkook froze. And he saw Hoseok freeze too. 

He remembered.

Hoseok remembered him. Would it be awkward asking why he didn’t call? Because that’s what Jungkook wanted to ask from the moment he saw Hoseok in there.

“Hi.” is what he chose to say instead. Timid. Head hanging low while bowing.

“It’s so nice finally meeting you, Jungkook. Again.” Hoseok said, reaching Jungkook’s hand to shake.

“Again?” Yeonjun asked, eyes going from Jungkook to Hoseok and back “Don’t tell me already know each other...”

“We do-“

“We don’t-“

Hoseok and Jungkook said at the same time.

“We do.” Hoseok confirmed, looking intensely to Jungkook “I met him at a party when you were a freshman. I guess he was one too.”

“You knew him?” Yeonjun was shocked “You met my uncle in a party, Kookie?”

“Yah, I’m only four years older than you, don’t call me uncle” Hoseok said, but laughed “And yes, we did. But he gave me wrong number, so I guess he didn’t want to see again.”

Jungkook felt his chin fall.

“I did what?” He said, listening to his own voice pitch.

“You gave me the wrong number. I tried to call the day later, but it said the number didn’t exist” Hoseok said, looking kinda confused but sounding like he was having fun with Jungkook’s expression “I can guess now by the look in your face that you didn’t do it on purpose, right?”

“God, please, no!” Jungkook felt like dying at that moment. The FUCKING wrong number. “I waited for you to call for months.”

“Well, I tried a few days later, but I got the same message...”

“I’m so sorry, Hobi...” 

“Hobi?” Yeonjun said, breaking tension “Jungkook, did you fuck my uncle?”

“CHOI YEONJUN!” both of them screamed at the blue-haired boy, who was now laughing.

“I can’t believe you, Kookie! Did you find him attractive?” At this point, Yeonjun was havind the time of his life mocking Jungkook, while he was trying not to have a mental breakdown with the situation.

“In my defense, I was very handsome with my red hair, Yeonjunie” Hoseok said, annoyed at his nephew, but still smiling. 

“Well, lucky Jungkook, right?” Yeonjun snorted “I guess you guys have years to catch up, so I’m going…” he said, leaving them alone, once their friends had left before.  
That left Jungkook and Hoseok staring at each other.

“Hi.” Jungkook said again “My name is Jungkook.”

Hoseok smiled, catching the reference. 

“Well, I don’t smoke anymore. So instead of lightning my cigarette, what do think of a Mimosa Sangria?”

Jungkook smiled too. That was the drink he was having that night.

“I would love to.” He got closer to Hoseok, still staring. “But under one condition.”

Hoseok caressed his face, amused by their joke. “What condition?”

“Let me give you my number first. I promise you I’m sober enough to give you the right one this time.”

Hoseok laughed.

He took his phone out of his pocket and gave to Jungkook, watching the boy tap and check more than once his own number on the screen.  
“Will you call me tomorrow?” Jungkook asked, locking the phone and giving it back to Hoseok.

“If you want me to, I will.” Hoseok said.

And just like magic, Jungkook tasted strawberries and cigarettes on his mouth, even without kissing Hoseok at that time.

And he was dying to know what he would taste like these days.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thread fic (that you can see it [here](https://twitter.com/seraladav/status/1250140078514606090)) that I made as a gift for a friend's birthday and decided to write a little background to publish here. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also, follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seraladav) for new plots, some AU threads and chats about BTS, hahaha.
> 
> See you guys next time! <3


End file.
